


dropped stitches

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cats, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Knitting, M/M, Ninneko, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka just wants to finish knitting this scarf. the other occupants of his home haveotherideas.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	dropped stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts), [menecio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/gifts), [callaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaina/gifts).



> my dear friends gave me a prompt that conveniently fit into one of the prompts on my bingo board! this is for them. thank you for indulging my love of soot. 
> 
> bingo board prompt: knitting (R-2) 
> 
> enjoy~

Iruka was curled into the corner of the couch, his preferred spot for when he was knitting. His current project was a fairly large scarf for Naruto, a brilliant blue to match his eyes and compliment the orange of his jacket. 

He had been working on this for a week and hadn't managed to make it past this row. 

Hands slid down his chest from behind him. He did his best to ignore his boyfriend, keeping his focus on the stitches in front of him. He didn’t want to have to undo this row again. 

There was a reason he hadn’t made it past this row and it had everything to do with the man attached to the hands on his chest.

Lips pressed against his neck, working their way to the shell of his ear before teeth nibbled his earlobe. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka huffed, tilting his neck to move away, inadvertently giving the Copy-Nin more skin to nip and soothe with his tongue. 

Iruka’s eyes shut against his will as Kakashi nibbled his neck while moving his hands sensually along his torso. Damn that man and his talented mouth, Iruka thought, his hands going slack on the knitting needles. 

Something pulled on the needle in his left hand. Iruka’s eyes snapped open to see Soot trying to chew on the end of the needle. The movement and Iruka’s lack of grip on the object caused it to fall, two stitches falling from the end of it. 

“Dammit,” Iruka said. “Soot!” 

The black fluffball looked at him with big eyes before launching at the needle again. 

A blur of blue rolled across the floor, causing Iruka to sigh as Kakashi’s ninneko chased after it. 

“Kakashi!” Iruka squealed as Kakashi’s fingers dipped below Iruka’s waistband and sucked hard on Iruka’s neck. 

He flung the knitting needles to the side, nearly taking out Soot in the process, as he turned on the couch and climbed over it into Kakashi’s arms, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. 

Kakashi laughed as Iruka kissed him properly. When they broke apart, Iruka glared. 

“You planned this, didn’t you? How’d you manage to get the cats to agree? Bribery?” 

Kakashi just smirked, kissing Iruka again before taking them to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
